


A Different Type of Fisting

by heeroluva



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, all the way through, monster cock, small cock humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Inuyasha chooses the wrong tree to spend the night of the new moon in.





	A Different Type of Fisting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).

It’s the night of the new moon, the sky dark as even the stars are hiding behind clouds, when an unfamiliar, strangely sweet scent catches Inuyasha’s attention. Even with the limitations of his human state, the fragrance is strong, nearly overpoweringly cloying. His nose wrinkles in distaste as he raises his sleeve to cover it in an attempt to block it out, his eyes drawn to the clearing beside the tree that he’s claimed as his own for the night as it unexpectedly begins to lighten.

Inuyasha’s eyes take a moment to adjust to the growing brightness, and when they do he’s met by the sight of hundreds and hundreds of silvery flowers, each the size of his fist as they spread their thin petals and illuminate the surrounding area. Moonflower, the name comes to him. They’re a type of yokai flower, but there is something important he should remember, something—

Inuyasha’s vision goes blurry suddenly, and he sways dangerously on his precarious perch high up in the tree as his cock grows harder than it’s ever been. Tessaiga slips from his fingers, the sword falling unnoticed to the ground below as he shoves his pants down and rubs at his small cock, a copious amount of fluid already steadily leaking from it, his balls growly slightly as they go into overdrive.

A needy whine rises from Inuyasha’s throat as he fucks his fist, but it’s not enough. He reaches lower past his swollen balls towards his asshole. He hisses at the burn as he slips in one finger, but he wants more, he wants—

Inuyasha yelps as he finds himself slammed back against the trunk of the tree none too gently, Sesshomaru’s red eyed, snarling face is suddenly right in front of Inuyasha as his fingers squeeze tightly around Inuyasha’s neck as he dangles helplessly from Sesshomaru’s grip. “What have you done to me, filthy hanyou?” Sesshomaru demands as he crowds even closer to Inuyasha.

“Let go of me you bastard.” Inuyasha’s snarl is garbled by Sesshomaru’s grip on his neck, but more than that, it’s missing its usual bite. His human hands claw ineffectively and only half-heartedly at Sesshomaru’s finger where they compress his windpipe. Maybe in another situation Inuyasha might have been frightened, might have been angry, but all he can focus on is the heart of Sesshomaru’s body so close to his own. It takes little effort to curl his legs around his brother’s waist, to press their bodies together, groaning as he feels the heat from the unmistakable length of Sesshomaru’s hard cock beneath his clothing.

Inuyasha lets out a needy whine as he begins to rut against him, his wet cock sliding against the fine silk of his brother’s robes, unable to help himself. A part of him is happy with the knowledge that he’s probably ruining them, staining them beyond fixing.

Sesshomaru goes completely still for a moment before shoving him away, dropping him on the branch as though burned. Inuyasha’s eyes are immediately drawn to the obvious bulge of his brother’s cock. He licks his lips and lets out a lewd moan as he imagines tasting it, the way it could stretch his mouth, but more than that he wants to be fucked by it, wants to be bred good and proper by a strong mate.

Sesshomaru’s nostrils flare, his red eyes sliding down towards Inuyasha’s still exposed cock, his lips curling into a sharp smile. “If ever there was a sign of your place in life, it’s this,” Sesshomaru says as his foot presses against his cock and balls. “You’ll never satisfy a bitch with this.”

Inuyasha’s cheek’s flame at the words, but he doesn’t deny them, knowing he’s small, always hoping that he’d grow, but as the years passed and his body grew but his cock size remained the same, his hope had slowly died. He whines suddenly, coming with a yelp at the continued pressure of Sesshomaru’s foot against him, as his large balls draw up and he releases a ridiculous amount of cum soaking his groin and Sesshomaru’s boot. When it’s over, it’s like it never happened, and the heat and need are even worse.

When Sesshomaru raises his cum-covered boot towards Inuyasha’s face, Inuyasha wastes no time in eagerly licking it clean, moaning in disappointment when he finds no more.

“Good puppy,” Sesshomaru’s says as he scratches behind Inuyasha’s ears, drawing a happy whine from him. Inuyasha is certain that if he had a tail, it would be wagging madly.

Sesshomaru’s claws swipe through Inuyasha’s fire rat fur harori as though it was nothing, before he rids himself of his own clothing where they fall to the ground beneath them.

“Please,” Inuyasha begs as Sesshomaru’s cock comes into view. The scent of it is overpowering, heady, but more so is the sheer size of it, his dog demon heritage shining true as his slick red cock is revealed, sliding out of its sheath, his low hanging balls even larger than Inuyasha’s. Inuyasha’s never wanted something so much in his life.

Sesshomaru moves faster than Inuyasha can see, and it takes his brain and body a number of second to process the fact that Sesshomaru has pushed him up against the thick trunk of the tree and shoved his far too large cock up Inuyasha’s unprepared ass. Inuyasha howls as he’s spread open more than he’s ever been, more in shocked pleasure than the expected sharp pain, his cock exploding once more between them, painting their bellies, and dripping down between them.

The pace that Sesshomaru sets is brutal, a nearly constant rumble rising from his chest as he ruts into his brother. Inuyasha can do little except hold on for the ride, wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru’s waist, chest heaving as his brother uses him. It becomes very obvious very fast though, that something is happening, that Sesshomaru’s cock is growing larger inside of him, and Inuyasha howls again as he sees the bulge that travels up and down the length of his abdomen in time with Sesshomaru’s thrusts.

It doesn’t matter that they’re brothers, the things that Sesshomaru has done to him. It's wrong in so many ways, yet it feels so right being stretched and uses like this. Inuyasha wonders why they haven’t done this before.

Sesshomaru’s howl is echoed moments later by Inuyasha’s as he bottoms out completely, the base of his cock expanding hugely to lock him in his bitch. Inuyasha’s world tilts abruptly on its axis as he feels his pelvis spread in a way that he’s certain has to be impossible, his hips visibly widening before his stomach slowly balloons, expanding with each pulse of Sesshomaru’s monster cock within him.

Inuyasha comes again when Sesshomaru jumps down for the branch, jarring him as Sesshomaru lands in the clearing, a cloud of pollen exploding around them. Inuyasha’s world narrows to his ass as Sesshomaru spins him on his cock, the pressure exquisite, and Inuyasha yelps as he suddenly pitches forward, catching himself on his hands, his legs dangling uselessly several inches above the ground as he quite literally hangs from Sesshomaru’s cock like some sort of trophy.

Inuyasha begins to pant as it grows harder to breathe as his stomach continues to grow. He shouts in shock when Sesshomaru suddenly yanks him off his knot and begins to fuck him hard, slamming into him again and again. It’s painful, in the best kind of way, perfect in a way Inuyasha had never known he needed.

An exposition of youkai draws another shout from Inuyasha, and suddenly the cock within him is growing bigger at an alarming rate. His stomach bulges larger, the intense pressure unrelenting and inescapable, and his heart races as he chokes, his lungs seizing, suddenly unable to draw breath, his sounds cutting off abruptly as Sesshomaru’s mammoth cock spears through him completely. Inuyasha’s jaws spreads comically as his brothers cock presses past his lips, rising into his field of view.

Inuyasha’s eyes roll back in his head as he shivers uncontrollably, dangling limbs twitching as he comes again and again. A part of Inuyasha is panicking, knowing that this shouldn’t be possible, that he should be very dead, his body somehow stretching to accommodate this unimaginable stretch, his bones and organs rearranging themselves as though he’s really just hollow inside, but it’s drowned out by how very good it feels as he’s turned into nothing but a cock sleeve for his brother’s massive cock, a cock that continues to grow within him as Sesshomaru shifts into his true form.

Inuyasha’s brain goes funny after that, shutting down to anything but the pleasure of being used by his brother, the wrongness of the entire situation long forgotten as Sesshomaru fucks him through the night.

It’s only when the sun begins to rise, and the flower blossoms slowly close, that Inuyasha’s mind returns to him, but there is little he can do even as his hair returns to its usual color, skewered all the way through as he is as Sesshomaru draws him down completely, shoving his massive knot into Inuyasha’s already deformed body, forcing his body to stretch obscenely around it. Inuyasha wants nothing more than to howl, but that too is impossible.

The ground comes up towards Inuyasha suddenly as Sesshomaru abruptly transforms, and before Inuyasha can shout as the cock within him shrinks finally allowing him to refill his burning lungs for the first time in who knows how long, Sesshomaru’s fangs sink deeply into the muscle of where his neck meets shoulder, and Inuyasha goes limp at the claiming bite.

Inuyasha snarls and pulls himself free with surprisingly little effort, Sesshomaru jumping back from Inuyasha’s swiping claws as he gives Inuyasha’s an infuriating smirk, “I should have put you in place years ago.” Inuyasha shouts and darts forward, but Sesshomaru summons his cloud and quickly disappears from view.

“Bastard!” Inuyasha shouts after him, feeling the tug to follow, a tug that he has no choice but to obey, forced to chase after him. Inuyasha luckily has the presence of mind to scoop up Tessaiga and the slowly repairing scraps of his robes. Inuyasha’s nose wrinkles in disgust as his still large, cum-filled belly jiggles with each stride, as cum leaks steadily from his wrecked hole, the way his gait feels strange, his hips still wider than he’s used to. He clenches his teeth in frustration, hating the way that it suddenly feels strange to not have his jaw stretched wide.

“Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha snarls. When he catches up to his damned brother, he’s going to introduce him to his fist.


End file.
